metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Oldschool Death Metal
thumb|300px|Hellhammer – Satanic Rites (Dezember 1983) Oldschool Death Metal ist das Subgenre des Death Metal, das sich an den frühen und ganz frühen Bands orientiert, inklusive der europäischen Proto-Death-Bands der 1980er bzw. klassischer Death Metal, der in kein Subgenre passt. Von Oldschool Death Metal spricht man auch bei rumpeligen kolumbianischen Dorfbands. Dies war damals eine parallele Entwicklung zum etwas saubereren Florida Death Metal. : → Siehe auch Florida Death, Swedish Death, Death 'n' Roll, Doom Death, Black Death, New York Death, Brutal Death, Slam Death Sound anhören Oldschool Death Metal ist am verbreitetsten auch unter jungen Bands. Die meisten Bands werden wohl keine eigenen Artikel bekommen, deshalb gibt es hier ein kleines Musik-Kapitel. *'Abnormality – Fabrication of the Enemy' – (video, 6:02 min) - mit Growlerin, 2012 *'Abnormality – Monarch Omega' – (video, 4:06 min) - mit Growlerin, 2012 *'Abnormality – The Collective Calm in Mortal Oblivion' – (video, 5:53 min) - mit Growlerin, < 2011 *Aggressor – Legal Requirement – (audio, 5:18 min) - aus Estland, anfang der 1990er *Asphyx - Deathhammer - (official, 2:39, 02/2012) - wie alte Possessed ! *Cannabis Corpse – I Will Smoke You – (audio, 3:13 min) *Chapel of Disease - Death Evoked - (7:39, 03/2012) - Demo ! - klingt wie Possessed *Chapel of Disease - Newcastle 2-2-2013 - (4:31) *'Ecocide – Eye of the Wicked Sight' – (audio, 33:41 min) - aus Holland, Full Album official, 2013 *Grand Supreme Blood Court – Piled Up for the Scavengers – von 2012 *Graveyard – The Skull – von 2009 *Graveyard Ghoul – Absolute Dead – Demo von 2012 *Polluted Inheritance - Stillborn - (4:21) - rumpel *Proclamation - Messiah Of Darkness And Impurity - (3:54) - super rumpel *Rator (Malaysia) - Evil Symphony - (Demo 1990) - *Rattenfänger – Intro + Grimorium Verum – (audio, 6:50 min) - aus der Ukraine, 2012, alle Tracks da ! *Son of Earth – Slowly Rotting, The Twilight, The Son & Dithyramb – (audio, 16:06 min) - abgeh ! - 4 Tracks von 2008, aber recorded 2006 *Tukkanuotta – Subukokous – (audio, 5:52 min) - jeah! *War-Master – Ritualistic Carnage – (audio, 4:10 min) - 2011 - gut *Zemial - Breath of the Pestilence - wie alte Sodom *Zemial - Under Scythian Command - wie alte Sodom / CF ! :→ Artikel zu aktuellen Oldschool Death-'Alben' gibt es im RH-Inspirations Wiki. Wichtige Oldschool Death-Bands Zum Oldschool Death Metal zählen hier Bands, die ganz am Anfang dabei waren, inklusive südamerikanischer Proberaum-Bands und außerdem alle späteren Bands, die in dieser Tradition stehen. Eine Band macht nur dann Oldschool Death, wenn sie sonst keinem Spezialgenre zuzuordnen ist. Autopsy – aus ..., gegründet ..., Debütalbum ... - Aktuelle Oldschool Death-Bands Das macht es zum Subgenre: Auch heute machen junge Bands diesen Sound. Chapel of Disease – aus ..., gegründet ..., Debütalbum ... - Facebreaker – aus ..., gegründet ..., Debütalbum ... - Graveyard – aus ..., gegründet ..., Debütalbum ... - Besonderheiten im Oldschool Death Oldschool Death Metal ist wie alle Subgenres nicht eindeutig definiert. Es gibt da immer fließende Unterschiede im Lauf der Jahrzehnte und zwischen USA und Europa. In diesem Wiki legen wir aber eine Abgrenzung nur für das Wiki fest. Oldschool Death hat verglichen mit dem parallelen Florida Death Metal weniger Wurzeln im Thrash Metal als im allgemeinen Lärmen, evtl. auch durch die Begleitung von Crustcore, Industrial und Noise. Hier war der Sound noch nicht sonderlich ausdifferenziert, so wie es später eben beim Doom Death, Melodic Death, Black Death oder Brutal Death der Fall wurde. So gab es damals schon ganz verschiedene Einlagen, die aber nicht dominant sind. Weblinks *Necro Slaughter – Artikel zum Thema Oldschool Death Metal *Death Metal Underground – (englisch) - Artikel zum Thema Oldschool Death Metal Kategorie:Death